herofandomcom-20200223-history
Orsola Aquinas
Orsola Aquinas (オルソラ＝アクィナス Orusora Akwinasu) is a nun-in-training and is a major supporting character in A Certain Magical Index. ''She is a magician and once served under the authority of the Roman Orthodox Church by decoding various books and codes and also preaching and spreading Christianity all throughout Pagan Nations. She once tried to use her decoding abilities to decipher and destroy the Book of The Law prompting the Roman Orthodox Church to go after her and force her into refuge in Academy City. She's since then defected to the English Puritan Church and now serves as a member of Necessarius for protecting her and is an ally and assistant of Touma Kamijou. Orsola herself still remains a devoted Roman Catholic and is devout to the faith but currently serves the Anglican Church instead. Etymology Orsola's name istelf is the Italian form of Ursula meaning "Little Female Bear" and may be a reference to Saint Ursula. Her name Aquinas is most likely a reference to the famous Christian Theologian of Thomas Aquinas. Appearance Orsola's exact true age is left unknown but she appears to be of the same age as Touma's, a teenager. Despite her young and teenage appearance, she has very mature features on her body including large breasts and a very adult-like womanly figure as revealed in her attire. She wears a traditional Roman Catholic nun robe/habit along with white gloves and a head dress/wimple that covers her head. Her habit is unmodified unlike Agnese'. Beneath her robe Orsola wears a long white robe beneath her habit that covers her underwear and has short blond hair and blue eyes. Personality Orsola is a very kind and gentle person in general. She is always being forgiving and is very merciful and selfless as well. This is demonstrated when she has a positive and kind interaction with Agnese Sanctis despite being a victim of hers. She is also very charismatic as demonstrated when she made a speech to the Agnese Forces about the Roman Orthodox Church and the forces that helped her and when she made a speech to the women of Necessarius about the upcoming war and what stance they should take. Her speech skills and charisma stems from how she spent much of her time preaching and spreading Christianity all throughout predominately Pagan Nations. Orsola also acts as an airhead as documented by Touma with her behaviour and is very childish but can be serious sometimes. She is devoted to her Christian faith as she remains a Catholic despite serving a Protestant institution and even went as far as to destroy the Book of The Law just to save Christianity which got her in trouble. Orsola has a secret sid to her which she says that there's many sides to women in general to Touma. At first, Orsola was originally suspicious of others and would monitor them in secrecy until she found nothing wrong about them and would then accept their kindness. She did this prior to her defection and also obeyed the orders of the Catholic Church's higher-ups but eventually discovered a dark truth and defected once she tried to decode the infamous Book of the Law to save Christianity. Once running into Touma however, she realized the faults of her character and changed. Despite this however, Orsola is a very kind and generous person who can make friends with strangers easily like that of Sherry Cromwell. Orsola is also very religious which is obviously shown in how she's a nun and is still devout to her Catholic faith even if she serves the Anglican Church (a Protestant institution) and even revealed to Touma that the Roman Catholics were being manipulated by the church's leadership and they aren't all that bad which helped Touma have a better view with Catholics and helped them become allies with them. Early life Not much is known about Orsola's past but she appears to have spent much of her childhood serving Angelene, Lucia, and Agnese Sanctis olives for over three days as implied by Angelene. Orsola traveles aorund the world and has been preaching in three Pagan countries and has been spreading Christianity throughout the lands making her renown with the Roman Orthodox Church. Despite this however, she still refers to herself as a Nun-in-training. She managed to get decoding abilities at an unknown point in time and has been living in Italy for sometime. Relationships Touma Kamijou Orsola originally met Touma when she was fleeing into Academy City and she had to stay with him for a while. She acts very kind around him and is thankful that he was there to save her when she was kidnaped by the Amakusa Christians. Following her rescue, she becomes an ally of Touma and is very helpful and supportive of him. Orsola also takes in Touma and Index when they go on vacation to Italy and even helps them when Biagio Busoni tries to destroy Venice for its ties to Academy City. Orsola was also there to support the Amakusa in stopping Acqua of the Back once he had incapacitated Touma. Agnese Sanctis Orsola had knew Agnese since they were little kids. She first met them when the Roman Orthodox Church took them in when they were very young and she ended up feeding them olives for days. Years later when Orsola grew up into a teenager, she was being tracked down and hunted by Agnese for her treason against the Roman Church authorities and she ended up getting kidnapped. Eventually she was saved however, Agnese and her subordinates were sevearly punished and Orsola couldn't stand by so she helped them and eventually rescued Agnese and her friends and all three of them defected to Necessarius. Orsola also forgave Agnese for the past incidents realizing her faults. Amakusa Christians Orsola Aquinas was first introduced to the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church when she was kidnapped by them. She was also tied up and gagged by the Amakusa Members and was to be sent off with them to an unknown location via a magic teleportation spell. In reality however, the Amakusa were very concerned for Orsola as they had kidnapped her only so that the Catholic Church wouldn't execute her for her treasonous acts. Eventually, she was able to forgive them and helped them during their battle against Acqua of the Back. Sherry Cromwell Orsola and Sherry appear to be close friends. This is no surprise because of her kind nature and is shown where they're at the British Library researching the Croce di Pietro and found out that it was being set up in Academy City. it's assumed that the two get along rather well. Powers & Abilities Orsola is a more non-action character in the series to due her pacifistic nature. She isn't immensly powerful but is sutible enough to be an important ally to Touma, his friends, Necessarius, and English Church. Despite her limited powers, her natural abilities are turely her greatest strengths and are valued by people like Touma. *'Lotus Wand:' Orsola for a short period of time had wielded the Lotus Wand. It was only briefly as she had to carry it for protection which tired her out and wasn't able to cast any spells. She eventually gave it back. She also has no offensive capabilities and most likely little to no defensive capabilities. *'Healing Magic:' While not a professional at it, Orsola has a limited use over Healing Magic. This is shown where she helped hear Lessar's wounds which she managed to reconnect torn up blood vessels with her healing powers and managed to help save Lessar. As a result, Orsola can help deliver emergency aid even if she has a limited ability over healing magic. *'Intelligence: Orsola is rather smart and intelligent as a person which is what her strengths are from. Orsola has knowledge over cryptic messages and hidden codes within books. She became an expert book decoder of the Roman Orthodox Church because of her ability to decode books as a result which ended up back-firing on her after Orsola tried to decrpyt the Book of the Law to save Christianity. Her intelligence is also used by both Touma and Sherry Cromwell because of how valuable it is. *'''Charisma: Orsola is a very charismatic person and is a good public motivator. This stems from her preaching and spreading Christianity throughout many nations assigned by the Roman Church and she became an expert preacher as a result. She also motivated the Anglican Church during World War III to motivate the English Church. *'Religious Devoution:' Orsola is a devout Christian and shows it. She's a nun and was willing to comprimise the Roman Church and disobey her superiors in order to decode the Book of the Law in order to save Christianity showing her devoution to her Christian faith and how far she's willing to go to protect it. Orsola's religious devoution is also shown with her willingness to preach in three different nations and was willing to forgive Agnese Sanctis, a former enemy turned friend, of which is demaned in Christianity to forgive ones enemies. Gallery Indexii11-17.jpg|Orsola with Sherry Cromwell 7177858 orig.png|Touma rescuing Orsola from Agnese and her forces Sister Orsola Aquinas.jpg|Orsola Aquinas Orsola Casual.jpg|Orsola in casual cloths Toaru Majutsu no Index II E16 22m 29s.jpg|Orsola with Agnese in the United Kingdom IndexIIOrsola.jpg|Anime Design Orsola Gagged.jpg|Orsola bound and gagged Orsola with her new cross.jpg|Orsola with her new cross from Touma Orsola.Aquinas.full.790599.jpg|Orsola Aquinas Trivia *Orsola is the first Catholic protagonist in the series as up until the Orosla Aquinas Rescue Arc, all of the Christian protagonists had been Anglican Protestants. *Orsola's Japanese voice actor also voices Tsuzuri Tessou in the A Certain Scientific Railgun series. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Healers Category:Priests Category:Pure Good Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Defectors Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Teenagers Category:Damsels Category:Pacifists Category:The Messiah Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Non-Action Category:Martyr Category:Comic Relief Category:Titular Category:Philanthropists